My Hybrid
by relioonnn
Summary: Baekhyun seekor hybrid kucing yang sedang berlibur di rumah neneknya yang berada di pegununggan, bertemu Chanyeol si hybrid srigala yang selalu mengganggunya dan membuat liburannya menjadi kacau. Bad summary/rate m/boyxboy/if you don't like it, don't read:) [Chanbaek story]
1. chapter 1

_Relion's present_

 _My Hybrid_

Exo funfiction, Exo official couple,

 _rate m,_ boyxboy, chanbaek story

.

.

Yang gasuka boyxboy harap jangan baca:)

.

.

Baekhyun (17)

Chanyeol (19)

.

.

 _Enjoy reading~_

.

.

.

Pagi ini di dunia hybrid adalah awal bulan desember itu berarti musim gugur akan berganti menjadi musim dingin, diluar salju-salju sedikit demi sedikit turun menutupi jalanan dan pepohonan di pinggir jalan, semua hewan masuk ke sarangnya untuk berhibernasi sampai musim semi muncul.

Meskipun pagi ini sangat dingin tidak membuat seekor hybrid kucing menjadi malas untuk beraktifitas, justru saat pagi datang ia bergegas keluar rumah untuk bermain dengan salju-salju putih di pekarangan rumahnya.

Baekhyun nama hybrid kucing tersebut, Baekhyun adalah hybrid kucing laki-laki meskipun dia laki-laki tapi dia mempunyai wajah yang cantik, dia memiliki telinga kucing berwarna putih dengan corak coklat di ujung telingannya dan ekor putih panjang serta halus, dia juga memiliki jari yang lentik seperti perempuan.

Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun, Baekhyun adalah seekor hybrid periang dan cerewet tapi kadang dia bisa jadi menyebalkan dan jahil, yang membuat semua orang selalu ingin mencubit pipinya karena terlalu gemas karena sifat Baekhyun tersebut.

Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai musim dingin karena menurutnya musim dingin lebih baik dari musim-musim yang lainnya. Karena pada saat liburan musim dingin ia akan pergi berlibur di rumah neneknya di pegunungan Sobaeksan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun sedang apa kau di luar dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu?!" Teriak seekor hybrid kucing paru baya dengan telinga berwarna kuning keemasan keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang berguling-guling di hamparan salju segera berhenti karena merasa terpanggil.

"Aku sedang berguling-guling di salju eomma~" balasnya dengan nada manja.

"Astaga Baek! Kau akan sakit jika berpakaian seperti itu di awal musim dingin!"

"Ck! Eomma seperti tidak tahu aku saja saat musim dingin, aku ini hybrid kucing yang kuat! Meskipun berpakaian seperti ini di awal musim dingin tidak akan membuatku sakit!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Anak ini ish!" Sembari masuk kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun yang melihat ibunya kesal hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan lagi bermain salju.

"Hunnie liatlah apa yang anak mu lakukan di luar!" teriaknya kepada seekor hybrid kucing yang memiliki telinga berwarna hitam legam yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sudahlah tak apa-apa hannie biarkan dia bermain dengan salju, setiap tahun kan dia memang selalu begitu" ucap pria tersebut sambil mengecup kening pria cantik disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku takut dia terkena demam dengan pakaian seperti itu" ucap Luhan sembari memeluk pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Hey dia itu anakku dia pasti kuat seperti ayahnya! yah walaupun dia memiliki wajah cantik sepertimu" balas Sehun lalu mengecup pipi sang istri dan membuat pipi sang istri merona.

Brakkk

Seketika terdengar pintu rumah dibuka dengan keras.

"Eomma! Appa!"

Mendengar suara anaknya yang berteriak Sehun dan Luhan bergegas menghampiri anaknya yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Baekhyunnie?" ucap sang ayah.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara ayahnya segera berlari.

"Appa! Baekhyun mau berlibur ke rumah nenek~" jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan ayahnya dan mengeluarkan kitty eyes-nya.

"Tapi appa dan eomma mu tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan kantor disini, tak apa kau pergi sendirian?" balas Sehun sambil mengusap rambut anaknya sayang dan membuat telingannya merunduk ke bawah.

"Emm~ tak apa Baekhyun bisa pergi menggunakan kereta" ucap Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalannya.

"Nanti setelah perkerjaan eomma dan appa selesai, kita menyusul kesana ne" balas Luhan sambil memakaikan Baekhyun jaket agar anaknya tidak kedinginan.

"Ne eomma~" balas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum senang ke arah sang ibu.

"Baiklah kau akan pergi 2 hari lagi, appa akan pesankan dulu tiketnya"

"Nah sekarang kau sarapan dulu kitty Baek setelah itu eomma akan membantu mu packing barang-barang yang akan kau bawa" ucap sang ibu.

"Eomma aku mau pancake strowberry~" balasnya sembari mengeekori Luhan menuju meja makan.

...

 _2 hari kemudian_

"Eomma appa cepatlah! Keretanya sudah datang" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ya! Anak nakal bawa sendiri barang bawaan mu ini!" balas Luhan kesal.

"Ehehehe"

Baekhyun pun menghampiri sang ibu dan membantu ibunya membawa pakaian dan barang-barang nya.

"Baekhyunnie ini tiket keretanya dan simpan baik-baik, setelah sampai disana kau akan di jemput paman Park tetangga nenek, arraseo?" ucap Sehun sembari memberikam Baekhyun tiket kereta api.

"Ne appa arraseo~"

"Baiklah anak nakal cepat naik keretanya jangan sampai kau tertinggal" ucap sehun mengusap kepala anaknya dan membuat telinga Baekhyun merunduk.

"Ingat selalu bantu nenek disana! Jangan sampai membuatnya repot karena mu, arra?" ucap Luhan mencubit pipinya.

"Ne eommaku tersayang" mencium pipi sang ibu.

Baekhyun akhirnya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan berjalan memasuki gerbong kereta api. Ayah Baekhyun adalah CEO diperusahaan keluarganya jadi pantas saja Baekhyun dipesankan tiket kereta yang berkelas.

Saat Baekhyun telah menemukan tempat duduknya dia membuka tirai jendela kereta tersebut, karena kebetulan dia duduk di dekat jendela jadi dia bisa melambaikan tangan kepada orang tuanya dari dalam kereta.

"Dah eomma~ dah appa~" ucap Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada orang tuanya.

Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat kereta yang membawa anaknya akan bergerak, segera membalas lambaian anaknya tersebut.

"Jaga diri baik-baik anak nakal!" gumam Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sehun disebelahnya melihat Luhan yang berkaca-kaca segera mengusap punggung sempit istrinya tersebut.

"Huftt aku pasti akan merindukan anak nakal itu" lanjut Luhan

"Sudahlah sayang dia sudah besar! Dia akan baik-baik saja disana, lagi pula kita akan segera menyusul Baekhyun"

"Hm kau benar hunnie~" balas Luhan sembari memeluk suaminya.

"Cha ayo kita pulang, selagi tidak ada kitty nakal itu, ayo kita nanti saling menghangatkan di ranjang, disini sangat dingin hannie~" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

"Ya! Menjauh dari ku Byun Prevert Sehun!"

...

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun hanya melihat ke arah luar jendela kereta, memandang salju yang menutupi hampir sebagian pemandangan di luar sehingga membuatnya menjadi putih seperti kapas. Sesekali Baekhyun membuat embun lalu menulis namanya sendiri di embun tersebut lalu menghapusnya kembali.

"Ah aku merindukan masakan nenek! Nanti setelah berada di rumahnya aku akan meminta nenek membuatkan ku kimchi pedas buatannya~" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap salju-salju yang turun.

Perjalanan menggunakan kereta dari Seoul menuju Chungcheong memakan waktu 5 jam lamanya, sehingga membuat Baekhyun tertidur selama setengan perjalanan karena jenuh di dalam kereta.

Setelah melewati 5 jam perjalanan akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di stasiun, merasa kereta yang di tumpanginya mulai berhenti Baekhyun segera bangun dan bersiap-siap turun.

Kereta pun berhenti dan membuka pintunya disetiap gerbong untuk penumpang yang akan turun. Setelah pintu terbuka Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam kereta, lalu dia melirik kiri kanan mencari paman Park yang akan menjemputnya.

Lama dia Baekhyun mencari paman tersebut tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang tersedia untuk penumpang kereta karena kakinya sudah mulai pegal berdiri.

"Huh kemana sih paman Park? Lama sekali!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah sepatu yang dipakainnya.

Kruyukkk

"Uh aku lapar sekalii~" lanjutnya sembari memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. Lalu Baekhyun melihat jam tangan _rolex_ hadiah pemberian ayahnya saat dia berulang tahun ke-16, yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya.

Sudah pukul 17.30 itu berarti dia telah melewatkan jam makan siangnya, pantas saja dia merasa lapar.

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Siapa??" ucap Baekhyun kepada hybrid srigala abu putih yang memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam tersebut sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya yang sudah sipit.

"Ah benar ternyata! Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol anak dari Park Jongin tetangga nenekmu!" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun" balasnya sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tau"

"Ayo kita pulang! Nenek mu sudah menunggu di rumah!" lanjut Chanyeol dengan riang.

"Ne ayoo~ kebetulan aku sudah lapar ingin makan masakan nenek ku!"

Baekhyun pun mengikutin Chanyeol keluar dari stasiun kereta, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Masuklah diluar semakin dingin" ucap Chanyeol sembari membuka kan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih" Baekhyun menunjukan senyum manis andalannya dan membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit terpesona dengan senyuman manis itu.

...

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah nenek Baekhyun menggunakan mobil, sama sekali tidak ada percakapan antara mereka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua lebih memilih diam dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Chanyeol yang sibuk memerhatikan jalan dan Baekhyun yang sibuk melihat ke arah keluar jendela.

Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya cerewet mulai bosan karena tidak ada pembicaraan, akhirnya berinisiatif memulai percakapan dengan basa basi.

"Chanyeol-ssi apakah kau tidak dingin memakai kaos seperti itu?"

"Aku kan hybrid srigala dan aku selalu merasa hangat meskipun dicuaca yang sangat dingin"

"Apa kau pernah terserang flu?"

"Pernah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Aku lahir di tengah-tengah alam liar jadi membuat sistem imun tubuhku kuat" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kau hybrid kucing pasti lemah" lanjutnya.

"Huh? Enak saja! Meskipun aku hybrid kucing tapi aku kuat!"

"Bahkan aku dapat bertahan di cuaca dingin selama 2 hari tanpa sehelai benang pun!" jawab Baekhyun dengan sombongnya.

"Ck! Hanya 2 hari? Aku bahkan bisa seminggu bertahan di badai salju yang lebat tanpa pakaian" balas Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Ck! Kau pasti membual" balas Baekhyun kesal sambil mencebikkan bibirnya lucu dan melipat telinganya kebelakang kesal.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun mulai kesal lalu melirik dengan ekor matanya dan menampilkan sedikit smirk andalannya.

"Aku tidak membual aku akan menunjukannya padamu nanti!" jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Baekhyun yang kesal dengan hybrid srigala disebelahnya hanya bisa diam sambil poutkan bibirnya lalu melipat tangannya di dada dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Chanyeol yang merasa keterdiaman Baekhyun akhirnya melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan terkekeh, ia gemas melihat cara Baekhyun merajuk. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya.

"Hei sudah tidak usah kesal, terima saja nasib mu sebagai hybrid kucing yang lemah" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku tidak lemahhh" rengek Baekhyun dengan sedikit nada marah di dalamnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil lalu mencubi pipi Baekhyun.

"Ternyata kau menggemaskan ya"

"Ish jauhkan tangan kotor mu itu dari pipi ku" balas Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Selain menggemaskan kau juga galak ternyata, tipe ku sekali hahaha" tawa Chanyeol dan langsung membuat wajah Baekhyun merah karena malu dan kesal.

"Y-yak! Siapa yang mau dengan hybrid srigala menyebalkan sepertimu eoh?!"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak menawarkan mu mau denganku, aku hanya bilang kau itu tipe ku" balas Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya yang siap meledak.

Baekhyun yang memang wajahnya sudah memerah di awal, semakin memerah karena malu mengedengar jawaban Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun tidak membalas jawaban Chanyeol, dia memilih diam karena terlanjur malu dan kesal pada hybrid sebelahnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun sudah sangat kesal, akhirnya mengalah dan berhenti tertawa lalu dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan.

...

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah neneknya, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju neneknya yang menunggu di depan rumah.

"Nenekk!" Baekhyun memeluk neneknya dengan erat.

"Oh cucuku sudah besar ternyata!" balas neneknya.

Nenek Baekhyun adalah hybrid kucing ras calico, kucing yang memiliki tiga warna dan itu sangat langka di dunia hybrid.

"Nenek Baekhyun kangen!" lanjut Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau makan dengan baik disana? Badan mu lebih berisi dibandingkan tahun lalu saat kau kemari"

"Ne! Masakan eomma mulai enak semenjak eomma private masak!" balas Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Aigoo! Anakku hebat dapat merawat cucuku dengan baik" ucap sang nenek sembari melihat Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Permisi nenek Xi ini barang bawaan Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol meletakan beberapa tas dan koper di dekat Baekhyun.

"Ah terima kasih Yeollie kau mau menjemput cucuku ini!"

"Apa dia merepotkan mu selama perjalanan ke sini?" lanjut nenek Xi.

"Tidak nek, hanya saja dia terlihat menggemaskan saat merajuk tadi hahaha" tawa Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol tertawa, melipat telinganya kebelakang dan memberi death glare andalannya pada hybrid srigala tersebut.

Chanyeol yang dapat deathglare gratis dari hybrid kucing sebelahnya hanya membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah nek sepertinya kucing manis ini mulai kesal dengan ku, sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum dia mencakarku" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah ne sekali lagi terima kasih ne Yeollie~" balas sang nenek.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban lalu pamit pulang dan membungkukan badannya pada nenek Xi.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kucing manis" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga kucing Baekhyun lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah nenek Xi.

"Ish nek kenapa harus ada orang seperti dia sekitar sini?" gerutu Baekhyun pada neneknya.

"Dia itu anak yang baik Baekhyunnie, dia juga selalu menolong nenek mencarikan kayu bakar dihutan untuk perapian"

"Dan dia juga sangat tampan" bisik sang nenek di telinganya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ish lebih tampanan juga aku nek!" balas Baekhyun dengan pedenya.

"Haha sudahlah ayo masuk disini dingin, nenek takut kau sakit" jawab sang nenek sembari berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun yang dibelakang neneknya sesekali mengumpat kecil pada si hybrid srigala tampan tersebut.

"Liat saja nanti jika dia berani menampakan batang hidungnya disini lagi! Akan ku pastikan dia mendapat tanda cakaranku di wajah jeleknya!" ancam Baekhyun sambil menggeret masuk koper dan tasnya ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

Maapin ion bulan puasa gini bikin ff yang nista dan absurd ini :'v

Ini murni keluar dari pikiran ion sendiri jadi kalo ada kesamaa sama ff lain mungkin kebetulan, karena ion juga suka baca ff fantasy dari author author yang lain:3

Sekalian belajar juga wkwk

Rencananya sih ini mau ion bikin two shoot tapi kalo lebih dari two shoot juga gapapalah ya :'v wkwk

Maapin ion juga belum sempet lanjutin ff sebelumnya, lagi dalam proses penulisan dan akan segera di upload :3

Sebelumnya ion ucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ff absurd ini.

Dan Ion tunggu _review_ kalian~


	2. Chapter 2

Relion's present

.

.

My Hybrid

.

.

Exo funfiction, Exo official couple,

rate m, boyxboy, chanbaek story

.

.

.

Yang gasuka boyxboy harap jangan baca:)

.

.

Baekhyun (17)

Chanyeol (19)

.

.

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti pagi biasanya untuk Byun Baekhyun, dia bangun dengan senyuman dan semangat yang berlebihan karena semalam dia tertidur nyeyak sehabis memakan masakan neneknya yang dia rindukan.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur sempitnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya untuk mencuci mukanya. Meski dirinya masih merasa mengantuk dia tetap berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Seketika Baekhyun menegakkan telinganya merinding dan meringis saat membuka keran air dan merasakan air mengalir mengenai tangannya -dingin. Air dipegunungan ini memang sangat dingin, apalagi saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Tapi tak apa, cuci muka pagi-pagi itu menyegarkan menururnya. Setelah selesai mencuci muka, Baekhyun turun kebawah untuk menemui neneknya dan membantu membersihkan rumah.

"Nenek selamat pagi~" ucap Baekhyun saat melihat neneknya tergesa menyiapkan sarapan sambil sesekali menguap.

"Selama pagi kitty Baek" meletakan segelas susu stroberi kesukaan sang cucu di meja makan.

"Nenek memasak apa eoh?" balasnya sembari memasukan tangannya kedalam piayamanya lalu menggaruk perutnya yang gatal.

"Nenek hanya menyiapkan sandwich dan susu stoberi untukmu, maaf nenek tidak sempat memasak tadi"

"Mau kemana nek?" mengangkat satu alisnya bingung saat melihat neneknya tergesa-gesa seperti orang yang terlambat berkerja.

"Nenek bersama orang tua yang lain akan turun ke kota untuk membeli beberapa bahan pokok untuk memasak, kita pergi bersama menggunakan bis"

"Bisnya hanya ada saat pagi-pagi saja dan tidak ada lagi bis yang akan turun lagi ke kota, maka dari itu nenek harus segera bersiap-siap sebelum bisnya datang" jelas sang nenek panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan neneknya Baekhyun hanya nganggukan kepala dan mulai duduk di meja makan sambil menyeret piring sandwich dan susunya untuk mendekat.

"Sebentar lagi bisnya akan datang jadi nenek akan siap-siap dulu" ucap sang nenek sambil mengenakan mantel tebal dan membawa kerajang belajanya.

"Ah iya nenek sudah menyuruh Chanyeol kemari untuk menemani mu selama nenek pergi" lanjut sang nenek santai.

Uhukk!

Baekhyun yang tadi sedang meminum susu stroberi nya akhirnya tersedak karena mendengar nama hybrid srigala tersebut disebut.

"Y-yak nek tak apa jika aku ditinggal sendiri, aku juga terbiasa sendiri di rumah saat di eomma dan appa kerja" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Disini berbeda Baekhyunnie, kau sedang berada di dekat hutan nenek takut hewan-hewan berbahaya turun dari hutan, sehingga nenek meminta Chanyeol untuk menjagamu"

Baekhyun yang notabenenya tidak bisa melawan kehendak sang nenek hanya diam mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menundukan telinganya kesal.

 _Tiin Tiinn_

Terdengar suara kelakson bis di luar rumah. Baekhyun yang tadi hanya terpaku dengan melihat sandwichnya, segera melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat bis butut berwarna biru putih berhenti di depan rumah sang nenek.

"Cha~ Baekhyun nenek tinggal dulu, nenek akan kembali saat matahari sudah di berada tinggi di langit" ucap sang nenek mengusap rambut acak-acakan Baekhyun.

"Ne hati-hati dijalan" balasnya dengan lesu.

Nenek Xi segera keluar rumah dan berjalan tergesa ke arah bis. Baekhyun yang melihat bis yang ditumpangin nenek telah pergi hanya mengela napasnya, seketika Baekhyun kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya berjalan ke arah ruang tv meninggalkan sandwich dan susu stroberinya yang baru ia makan sedikit. Baekhyun kemudian menyalan kan tv lalu mencari channel tv yang dapat menghiburnya. Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun menonton tv, seketika terdengar bel di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun pun berjalan ke arah pintu dengan malas dan membukanya.

"Hai manis!" ucapnya riang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu melihat pakaian si hybrid srigala tersebut, dia masih menggunakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan sekarang menggunakan celana pendek dan sepatu sneakers hitam.

"Mau apa kau kesini huh?" balasnya dengan galak.

"Tentu saja untuk menjagamu kitty"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya! aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" melipat tangan di dadanya lalu menarik telinganya kebalakang marah.

"Tapi aku disuruh nenek Xi untuk menjaga kucing kesayangannya" mengusap telinga kiri Baekhyun sembari tersenyum tulus.

Tidak!

Jangan telinga!

Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Telinga adalah salah satu titik sensitif seekor hybrid kucing. Hybrid kucing pasti akan sangat senang jika ada yang mengusap telinga mereka dan akan mendengkur halus.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mulai mendengkur halus saat dirinya mengusap telinganya hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh kecil. _Manisnya_ -batin Chanyeol

Karena diluar udara mulai terasa dingin, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti mengelus telinga hybrid kucing manis -yah dengan sedikit tidak rela- tersebut karena takut jika Baekhyun akan sakit jika terkena udara dingin.

"Hey Baek! bolehkan aku masuk?" tanyanya.

Seketika pun Baekhyun sadar dan sedikit merengek saat tak ada lagi yang mengusap telinganya dengan lembut.

"U-u'um ma-masuklah" cicit Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

Saat telah diberi izin oleh penghuni rumah, Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut lalu melihat Baekhyun disebelahnya sedang menundukan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan ronah merah dipipinya, meskipun percuma karena masih dapat terlihat jelas oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan kearah yang berbeda, Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah dapur -bermaksud mencari cemilan untuk mereka berdua- sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ruang tv dan duduk disofa yang embuk itu.

Chanyeol lalu membuka kulkas dua pintu tersebut. Melihat banyak snack dan cemilan disana membuat Chanyeol membentuk sebuah seringai kecil, ternyata nenek Xi sangat perhatian kepada cucunya itu. Chanyeol pun memilih beberapa cemilan yang sekiranya akan disukai Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapat beberapa cemilan Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju kitty manis yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tv. Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

"Kau mau?" menyodorkan beberapa snack cemilan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, lalu matanya tertuju pada _pepero strawberry_ yang berada di tangannya, lalu Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil _masih malu ternyata_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau suka sekali ya makanan rasa stoberi??" ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka salah satu snack yang dibawanya.

Baekhyun pun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil sambil memakan _peperonya_ dan kembali fokus melihat channel tv di depannya.

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening hanya terdengar suara mulut masing-masing yang sedang mengunyah makanan dan suara yang keluar dari tayangan di tv.

Merasa bosan Chanyeol pun melirik Baekhyun di sebelah kanannya, dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu serius menonton acara tv tersebut sambil sesekali memasukan _pepero_ stroberi nya kedalam mulut.

Baekhyun yang merasa di pandangin melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya. Dan mendengus saat kedua mata mereka melakukan kontak mata. Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli saat merasa hybrid disebelahnya mendengus.

"Hey Baek? kau tidak akan membagi _pepero_ tersebut kepadaku?" ucapnya betah memandang Baekhyun lamat-lamat.

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat membagi ini denganmu!" balas Baekhyun dengan suara galak yang ia buat.

"Ck! pelit sekali sih"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, dia hanya asik memasukan satu persatu _pepero_ tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Ide jahil pun terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol dan membuat seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang tampan tersebut. Saat Baekhyun memasukan satu _pepero_ lagi kemulutnya, Chanyeol dengan sigap mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan mengigit ujung lain _pepero_ tersebut.

Hraukk

Seketika Baekhyun pun terkejut atas tindakan Chanyeol tadi, dan sekarang ia membelalakan matanya yang sipit karena jarak wajah mereka yang dekat. Bahkan hidung merekapun sampai bersentuhan.

Chanyeol hampir saja meledakan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang, tapi melihat wajah mereka sangat dekat Chanyeol nekat untuk lebih mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan mengigit _pepero_ tersebut sedikit demi sedikit.

Karena jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa terpesona dengan kecantikan Baekhyun saat melihatnya sedekat ini. Tak terasa hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sisa _pepero_ tersebut, Chanyeol pun terus mengigit nya hingga-

 _CUP_

Baekhyun dibuat merinding saat merasa benda kenyal dan basah itu menempel tepat pada bibirnya, semula bibir itu hanya menempel pada bibirnya tapi tiba-tiba bibir itu bergerak seperti sedang melumat bibirnya.

 _Manis_ -batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun pun mulai berani bertingkah lebih, dia mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir tipis dan manis milik hybrid kucing tersebut.

Merasa mulai nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati lumatan bibir diatasnya. Melihat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menundukan telinganya membuat Chanyeol bersemangat untuk berbuat lebih lagi.

Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak membalas, akhirnya membalas ciuman Chanyeol meski dengan gerakkan yang sedikit kaku.

Merasa ciumannya dibalas Chanyeol mulai menuntut ciumannya, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kebelakang hingga Baekhyun terbaring berada dibawahnya sedangkan Chanyeol berada diatasnya.

Sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun tidak membuka mulutnya sedari tadi akhirnya Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, sehingga meloloskan sebuah lenguhan dari mulut hybrid kucing tersebut.

"Nghh..." Chanyeol yang tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan tersebut langsung melesatkan lidahnya masuk dan mulai menjajah semua yang ada dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Perang lidah pun tidak terelakan, sehingga membuat saliva -ntah punya siapa keluar dari sudut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol dengan gerakan kakunya sedangkan Chanyeol bergerak dengan lihai seperti seorang yang sudah profesional.

"Mmphh mhh"

Baekhyun yang mulai terbuai, tidak sadar menggerakan tangannya untuk melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan meremat rambut belakangnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

Setelah mebeberapa menit mereka berciuman, Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesak nafas dan mulai mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh. Chanyeol yang mengerti hybrid dibawahnya mulai kehabisan nafas akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka -meski sedikit tidak rela.

"Haahh hahh.. " Baekhyun langsung meraih udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya lagi sesaat setelah Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyak merasa bergairah. Bagaimana tidak? melihat Baekhyunnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan mata sipitnya yang menyayu dan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Mungkin jika Chanyeol tidak terganggu dengan suara perut yang berasal dari Baekhyun dia akan melanjutkan lagi kegitan melumat bibir manis hybrid yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kau lapar hm?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang malu karena suara perutnya terdengar jelas dan karena ciumannya tadi bersama Chanyeol si hybrid srigala hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau belum sarapan?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

Gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa hybrid kucing tersebut belum sarapan dengan benar.

"Baiklah aku akan masak untukmu" ucap Chanyeol bangkit dari atas Baekhyun.

"Tu-tunggu dulu... ka-kau tidak usah membuatkan ku sarapan, nenek sudah menyiapkan sandwich dan susu tadi sebelum berangkat" ucap Baekhyun sembari memegang ujung kaos untuk menghentikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik melihat kearah Baekhyun, yang dilihatnya pun hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil menekuk telinganya kebawah malu, ia tidak berani menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yakin hanya memakan sandwich dan susu membuatmu kenyang?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil berjongkok di depan Baekhyun agar lebih memudahkannya melihat wajah merona Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berjongkok hanya menganggukan kepala lalu membuang pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, aku akan mengambilkan sandwich dan susunya kemari" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun berjalan ke arah meja makan lalu kembali dengan sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu stroberi ditangannya.

"Ini makanlah, supaya cacing di perutmu tidak berontak lagi" kekeh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun segera mengambil sandwich dan susunya lalu mulai memakannya dengan lahap, Baekhyun masih enggan untuk bertatapan dengan Chanyeol karena masih malu akibat ciuman tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ciuman, itu adalah ciuman pertama Baekhyun!

 _Astaga first kiss ku telah diambil hybrid srigala menyebalkan ini!_ -runtuknya dalam hati.

Melihat Baekhyunnya -ya Chanyeol berencana akan membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya bagaimanapun caranya- makan makanannya dengan lahap membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan gemas.

Lihatlah! pipinya menggembung karena memakan sandwich nya dengan lahap, dan ada noda sisa susu disudut bibirnya, ingin sekali Chanyeol menghapus noda tersebut tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan akan tersedak makannya. Jadi Chanyeol urungkan niatnya.

"Hey Baek, setelah makan kau mau ikut denganku tidak?" tanya Chanyeol untuk mencaikan suasana.

"Kemana?" balas Baekhyun sedikit menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Berburu"

"Aku sedang ingin berburu sekarang" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang penasaran bagaimana seekor hybrid srigala berburu di alam liar pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mensetujui ajakan Chanyeol.

"Tapi setelah aku mandi" ucap Baekhyun sambil meneruskan sarapannya.

Chanyeol senang Baekhyun menerima ajakannya akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengusap telinga kiri Baekhyun.

"U-um Chanyeol.. bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu dari telingaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak" balas Chanyeol enteng.

"Y-yak! geli tau kalo kau terus-terusan mengusapnya seperti itu!" dengan nada yang dibuat marah dan sedikit melotot kearah Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol melihat itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Merasa lucu sekaligus geli melihat Baekhyun berusaha marah padanya.

Baekhyun kesal melihat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, akhirnya berdiri lalu meninggalkan sofa dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Melihat Baekhyunnya kesal Chanyeol pun berteriak meminta maaf tapi tidak dihiraukan si hybrid kucing tersebut, malah dia masuk kamar mandi dengan membating pintu kamar mandinya.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hahh baiklah aku akan minta maaf saja nanti" ucapnya sembari memakan snack yang tadi telah dibukanya. Dan Chanyeol pun jadi teringat saat dirinya mencium Baekhyun begitu menuntut. Seringai kecilpun kembali terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Akan aku pastikan mencium kembali bibir manis itu" janjinya pada diri sendiri sambil membayangkan tekstur bibir Baekhyun yang berada tepat dibibirnya.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

Yaaak maapkan ion lagi kalo ff ini gaje dan makin absurd (*﹃*)

Ion seneng banget banyak yang _review_ di ff ini, ion jadi tau rasa senengnya mendapat banyak _review_ dari readers-nim sekalian wkwk

Maapin di chapter ini cuma ada adegan kissunya, belum ada naenanya, ion usahain chapter depan bakalan ada naena chanbaek wkwk (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

Gomenasaiiiiiiii~ kayanya ff ini gabakalan jadi two shoot deh, ion kayanya bakalan jadi bikin beberapa chapter untuk ff iniヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉﾞ

Ion juga mau ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk _mereview_ ff ini, ion menghargai apapun _review_ dari kaliann~

Semoga kalian puas sama chapter ini~ *maapin lagi kalo kurang panjang wkwk*

Ion juga tunggu _revie_ w dari kalian lagiii~


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah sejam lebih Baekhyun tidak keluar kamarnya, Chanyeol pun sedari tadi hanya menunggunya sambil menonton tv dengan beberapa bungkus snack yang telah habis dimakannya.

Merasa bosan Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju tangga untuk ke kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua bermaksud untuk menyusulnya. Setelah sampai di depan kamar, Chanyeol pun mengetuk pintu berwarna coklak tersebut.

 _Tok_ _Tok_ _Tok_

"Baek?"

"Kau masih di dalam?"

Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari sang pemilik kamar, Chanyeol berinisiatif mencoba membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

Dan see... pintu tersebut tidak terkunci! Sepertinya pemilik kamar ini lupa mengunci pintu setelah acara _mari-membanting-pintu-kamar_ tersebut.

Setelah membuka pintu tersebut, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat isi kamar tersebut. Kamar itu bercat biru muda dan hanya ada ranjang kecil dengan meja kecil disebelahnya, lalu sebuah lemari pakaian dan sebuah meja belajar. Namun Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun dikamar tersebut.

Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri mulai memasuki kamar tersebut, lalu mendekati ranjang pemilik kamar tersebut. Disana disebelah ranjang Baekhyun terdapat meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa _action figure_ dari tokoh-tokoh _anime_ seperti Totoro, Hatsune Miku, Umaru, dan beberapa tokoh yang ada di Naruto.

Chanyeol mengambil salah satu dari _action figure_ tersebut dan tersenyum, mungkin Baekhyun seorang _otaku_ jadi dia mengoleksi _action figure_ ini. Lalu pandangan Chanyeol jatuh pada figura foto yang disana terdapat seorang hybrid kecil sedang tersenyum menampilkan giginya yang kecil-kecil sambil memegang seekor anak anjing.

Chanyeol menebak pasti di dalam foto tersebut adalah Baekhyun kecil, dia yakin karena hybrid kecil tersebut mempunya telinga yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan senyumannya sama manis dengan Baekhyun. Dia pun mengambil figura tersebut agar dapat melihat fotonya dengan jelas.

Lama Chanyeol menatap kagum pada foto kecil Baekhyun, sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa seekor hybrid telah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang membalut bagian bawahnya saja. Hybrid tersebut membelalakan matanya terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berada dalam kamarnya dan segera berteriak.

"YAK! SRIGALA MESUM SEDANG APA KAU DI DALAM KAMARKU?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan histeris.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar teriakan tersebut, lalu segera meletakan kembali figura yang ada di tangannya ketempat semula.

"A-ah Baek m-maaf! tadi aku hanya ingin menyusulmu kesini karena kau sangat lama dan tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarmu, a-aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengamu" jawab Chanyeol gugup.

Chanyeol gugup?

Tentu saja iya!

Bagaimana tidak gugup? Sekarang itu di depannya berdiri seekor hybrid kucing manis yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya dengan menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi dibagian bawahnya. Melihat itu tiba-tiba membuat gairah Chanyeol meningkat dengan drastis.

Chanyeol pun mulai memperhatikan setiap jengkal yang berada di tubuh mulus dan putih bersih milik Baekhyun. Dia mulai berfantasi di dalam pikirannya saat melihat leher putih tersebut.

 _Lehernya bersih sekali! bagaimana jika aku menghisap leher itu dan membuat beberapa kissmark dan bitemark disana? pasti akan sangat menyenangkan_ -batin Chanyeol

Lalu pandangan Chanyeol menurun pada bagian dadanya dan memerhatikan dengan minat tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecokelatan miliknya.

 _Ahh pasti dia akan mengerang dan mendesah saat aku menyentuh bagian itu!_ -batinnya lagi berteriak senang.

Chanyeol lalu sedikit tersadar dan hanya mengehembuskan nafas frustasi saat memikirkan tumbuh kecil nan mungil itu berada dibawahnya, mendesah menyebutkan namanya dengan pasrah. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat bagian privat milik Chanyeol sedikit menggembung dibalik celana jeans yang dia pakai.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol terus memperhatikan dadanya dengan tatapan lapar membuat bulu-bulunya di telinganya meremang lalu Baekhyun segera menyilangkan tanggannya di depan dada. Baekhyun ngeri melihat tatapan Chanyeol seperti ingin memakannya.

"Y-YAK! APA YANG KAU LIHAT?! SANA PERGI DARI KAMARKU!" teriaknya garang sambil berkacak pinggang.

Meski telah mendapat teriakan marah Baekhyun tidak membuat Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamar, dia malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun, masih dengan tatapan laparnya. Melihat itu Baekhyun sedikit waspada, Baekhyun mencoba mendesis sambil menundukan telinga mencoba mengancam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menunjukan smirknya sambil menggerakan ekornya ke kiri dan ke kanan saat Baekhyun mulai mendesis keras kearahnya, tanpa takut Chanyeol mulai meraih pinggang ramping itu agar mendekat kearahnya dan menyatukan ekor mereka. Baekhyun berontak saat dirasa tangan Chanyeol mulai menyentuk pinggangnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

 _Wangi_

Satu kata terucap di pikiran Chanyeol saat dirinya mendekatkan ke arah wajah Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun sangat wangi, dengan aroma stroberi yang memenuhi indera penciuman Chanyeol dan membuatnya semakin terangsang. Chanyeol suka mencium wangi ini.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menghirup lebih dalam aroma yang memabukan tersebut dan mulai mengelus ekor Baekhyun dengan ekornya.

Baekhyun mulai merasa risih dengan tingkah Chanyeol tersebut akhirnya mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauhi lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Baekhyun menundukan telinganya marah.

"Hmm kau wangi, aku suka" balas Chanyeol memasang wajah sayu dan sedikir menekuk telinganya kebelakang.

Chanyeol mulai bertindak lebih dengan mengelus lembut pinggang ramping tersebut lalu merambat ke punggungnya.

Mendapat elusan lembut tersebut membuat bulu-bulu telinga Baekhyun merinding kembali. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, Baekhyun sedikit mendapat perasaan nyaman saat Chanyeol mengelusnya seperti itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin kalah dengan rasa nyaman itu, Baekhyun semakin memberontak saat Chanyeol mengelus leher dan telinganya secara sensual dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Lepaskan aku srigala mesum!"

Tak mendapat respon dari hybrid srigala tersebut, akhirnya dengan kesal Baekhyun menginjak keras kaki hybrid srigala itu dan sukses membuatnya terlepas dari pelukan srigala tersebut.

"Arghh sakit Baek!" ucap Chanyeol yang memegang kaki kanannya yang di injak Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, tapi sepasang tangan menyeretnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat diatas ranjang.

"Mau kemana kau cantik?" ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik lalu menindih Baekhyun.

Terkejut melihat posisinya sekarang Baekhyun segera memberontak lagi, tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di antara kepalanya.

"Kau harus di hukum kucing nakal karena telah menginjak kaki dengan keras" mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Yaakmphhh" tanpa memberi kesempatan bicara, Chanyeol segera membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan ciumannya.

Ciuman Chanyeol begitu menuntut, dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menolak dengan mengerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia kalah dari hybrid kucing dibawahnya.

Satu tangan Chanyeol mencoba mencengkram rahang Baekhyun, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun diatas kepalanya.

"Hahh mphh nggh" desah Baekhyun saat dia kecolongan. Lidah Chanyeol masuk begitu saja saat Baekhyun mencoba ngehirup nafas. Dan sekarang lidah tersebut bergerak bebas dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Lama mereka dalam posisi Chanyeol menindih dan mencium Baekhyun dengan bernafsu, membuat si hybrid kucing itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Chanyeol yang mulai menyadari Baekhyun kehabisan nafas segera melepas ciuman mereka dan membuat benang saliva yang menghubung bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menampilakan seringainya saat melihat Baekhyun yang rakus menghirup udara dan rona merah yang menghias pipi tembam itu. Lalu satu tangannya bergerak ke arah telinga Baekhyun dan mengelus telinga kanan tersebut -bermaksud membuat si hybrid kucing itu makin terbakar oleh gairahnya.

Lalu matanya tertuju lagi pada leher putih dan bersih itu. Baru saja Chanyeol akan mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Baekhyun sebuah suaranya berhasil menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

Itu nenek Xi! Dia baru saja pulang dari belanjanya di kota.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara neneknya segera berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Melihat itu Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan turun dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol melihat pada jam di kamar Baekhyun.

 _Pantas saja sudah hampir jam 12_ -batin Chanyeol.

Setelah lepas dari kukungan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergegas ke arah lemari pakaian dan memilih bajunya secara acak. Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa memakai pakainnya.

Merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun lalu berbalik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yak! sedang apa kau disana?! cepat turun temui nenek!" bisik Baekhyun marah dan melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendapat pelototan gratis dari hybrid kucing itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Uruasan kita belum selesai manis! lain waktu aku akan berbuat lebih" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Baekhyun.

"Cih! dasar gila!" umpat Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol lalu turun untuk menghampiri nenek Xi yang berada di dapurnya.

"Nenek ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Ah Chanyeollie dari mana? kenapa tadi pintu rumah tidak terkunci? mana Baekhyun?" tanya nenek Xi

"Baekhyun ada nek di atas dia baru saja selesai mandi, tadi aku membantu membuka pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun karena dia terkunci dikamar mandi" bohonv Chanyeol.

"Haish anak itu ceroboh sekali, bagamana bisa dia terkunci di kamar mandinya sendiri" omel nenek Xi pada cucunya yang masih berada di atas.

"Jadi nenek Xi ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ah ne ne, tolong kau masukan beberapa sayuran dini ke dalam kulkas ne? nenek mau mencuci buah-buahan ini"

Setelah mendapat tugasnya, Chanyeol segera memasukan beberapa sayuran yang dibeli nenek Xi kedalam kulkas. Tak lama Baekhyun turun dengan celana jeans hitam panjang, jaket hoodie biru tua dan syal yang melingkar dilehernya.

Mendengar seseorang turun dari tangga nenek Xi mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah tangga.

"Baekhyun kau mau kemana?"

"Chanyeol mengajakku berburu nek, aku penasaran bagaimana hybrid srigala mesum itu berburu" balas Baekhyun dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata mesumnya.

Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat Baekhyun memberinya deathglare andalannya lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nek sayurannya sudah ku simpan di dalam kulkas"

"Baiklah kalo begitu, kalian hati-hati ne di luar sangat dingin pastikan kau tetap hangat Baekkie" ucap sang nenek perhatian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dengan jalan kaki memakan saktu selama 15 menit untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Tidak begitu lama karena Chanyeol sudah hafal jalan-jalan menuju tengah hutan. Setibanya dia sana, Baekhyun yang notabenenya senang dengan salju-salju mulai berlari saat melihat hamparan salju tebal melapisi jalan setapak ke arah hutan, lalu berguling-guling disana.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. Lalu memperhatikan si hybrid kucing tersebut.

Kulit Baekhyun sangat kontras dengan putihnya salju dan membuatnya seperti bersinar, lalu senyuman Baekhyun sangat manis dan mampu membuat siapapun terpesona oleh senyum manisnya. Dan jangan lupa ekor putihnya bersihnya yang bergerak ke kiri dan kanan menandakan hybrid tersebut sedang merasa bahagia.

Chanyeol pun merasakan desiran aneh dalam dirinya saat melihat senyuman itu. Chanyeol ingin senyuman itu hanya boleh ditunjukan untuk dirinya saja tidak dengan orang lain. Sedikit egois memang.

"Kita akan berburu yuhuu~" sambil berguling-guling di tumpukan salju.

"Kita? maksudmu aku?"

"Aku juga ingin ikut berburu!" seketika berhenti dari aktifitas bergulingnya.

"Tidak tidak, kucing manis tunggu saja disini aku akan membawa buruan untuk mu"

"Yak! aku juga ingin mencoba berburu yeollie" ucap Baekhyun sedikit manja.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Desiran aneh itu muncul lagi saat Baekhyun menyebutnya seperti itu, perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan seakan Chanyeol ingin terus mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya seperti itu. Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memegang sebelah pipi Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya dengan perlahan, menatap tepat kearah mata coklat bening itu dan menyatukan ekor mereka.

"Dengar kitty Baek, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan mu jadi kau hanya tinggal duduk manis disini dan menunggu aku datang membawa buruanku" jelasnya dengan suara yang lembut sekali.

Baekhyun sedikit terlena saat merasakan usapan dan tatapan Chanyeol yang melembut. Desiran aneh juga dirasa Baekhyun. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang mengelitik perutnya. Tapi Baekhyun menepis perasaan itu dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kembali dalam mode nya yang sok galak.

"Heol! kau ingin aku kedinginan menunggu mu disini?!" dengan nada galaknya yang terdengar lucu di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kalo kau ingin berdiam diri kedinginan sambil menungguku disini tidak masalah, tapi jika kau ingin berjalan denganku sedikit lagi kau mungkin akan sedikit hangat" ucap Chanyeol cuek sambil berjalan pelan menjauhin Baekhyun.

"Yak! aku ikuttt" Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang segera menyusul Chanyeol.

"Kita mau kemana?" ucap Baekhyun ketika berjalan di samping Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja nanti" sambil mengusap telinga Baekhyun pelan.

Setelah berjalan selama 5 menit mereka sampai disebuah pohon tinggi besar dan diatasnya terdapat rumah pohon yang lumayan besar.

"Woahh itu rumah pohon siapa yeollie?" sambil menunjuk rumah pohon.

"Ya tentu saja rumah pohonku" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sombong.

Baekhyun hanya berdecih kecil saat mendengar nada sombong tersebut lalu sedikit melamun saat memperhatikan rumah pohon tersebut. Chanyeol mulai menaiki tangga yang ada disana satu persatu. Merasa Baekhyun tidak mengikutinya, Chanyeol lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Hey kau mau mati kedinginan dibawah sana?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan segera sadar dari lamunannya lalu segera mengikutin Chanyeol menaiki tangga tersebut.

"Woahh bagus!" puji Baekhyun saat mereka telah sampai diatas.

Tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup 3 orang dewasa. Disana juga terdapat beberapa toples kue dan cemilan lalu ada karpet berbulu dan beberapa bantal kecil dekat jendela untuk bersantai. Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah karpet tersebut dan duduk disana.

"Hangat!" Baekhyun lalu meraih salah satu bantal tersebut dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya.

"Woahh pemandangannya bagus sekali dari sini!" Baekhyun kembali terkagum saat melihat pemandangan dari rumah pohon itu. Putih! Baekhyun suka putih dan semuanya tertutup oleh salju putih. Baekhyun sangat suka disini.

"Ini pakailah ini kalau kau kedinginan dan pakai ini jika kau bosan" Chanyeol memberikan selimut dan ipod (dan heasetnya) pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima barang pemberian Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih yeollie~" Baekhyun menggerakan ekornya senang.

"Hn" Chanyeol hanya berguman untuk menjawab lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun yang seperti ini sangat lebih manis dibandingkan saat mode galaknya.

"Baiklah aku akan berburu dulu, aku akan segera kembali"

"Ne hati-hati yeollie" ucap Baekhyun dengan manis.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengacak-acak surai hitamnya lalu berjalan menurunin rumah pohonnya. Setelah sampai dibawah Chanyeol menjadi mode srigalanya. Insting yang tajam, pendengaran yang peka dan pengelihatan yang jelas sudah cukup untuk segera berburu. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dalam mode srigalanya tersenyum dengan manis.

 _Ah jantan sekali! dan dia juga sangat tamp- tunggu tunggu apa aku baru saja akan memujinya?! what the- tidak tidak dia tidak tampan justru akulah yang tampan_ \- batin Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ck! sudahlah lebih baik mendengarkan lagu sambil menunggu srigala mesum itu kembali" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri lalu mulai memasangkan headset pada telinganya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai berlari menyusuri jalanan di hutan itu mencari mangsa yang akan dia buru. Meskipun sekarang masih jam 2 siang udara pegunungan sangat dingin apalagi dihutan seperti ini. Tapi udara dingin tidak membuat Chanyeol merasa kedinginan meskipun uap-uap keluar dari mulutnya saat berlari seperti ini.

 _Srakk srakk_

Telinga Chanyeol seketika menjadi tegak karena mendengar suara sesuatu yang bergerak. Chanyeol berhenti berlari lalu diam ditempatnya berhenti dan menajamkan lagi pendengarannya ekornya ikut menegang karena terlalu fokus.

 _Srakk srakk_

Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh pada semak-semak didepannya yang bergerak. Chanyeol dengan pelan mendekati semak itu dan mengendusnya. Tiba-tiba saja seekor kelinci putih keluar dari semak-semak itu dan menatap Chanyeol seperti bingung dengan hidung yang bergera-gerak seperti sedang mengendus sesuatu.

 _Kelinci! pasti Baekhyun suka!_ -batin Chanyeol senang.

Chanyeol pun mulai berusaha mendekati kelinci tersebut secara perlahan tapi dengan cepat si kelinci berlari.

 _Sial dia kabur!_ -dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari mengikuti kelinci tersebut. Chanyeol terus mengikuti kemana si kelinci itu berlari. Terus berlari dan sembunyi tapi Chanyeol tetap bisa menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya si kelinci sudah kelelahan berlari dan berhasil di tangkap oleh Chanyeol.

"Dapat kau! susah sekali sih menangkapmu!" ucap Chanyeol pada kelinci tersebut.

"Baekhyun pasti akan suka!" Chanyeol lalu berjalan pulang kembali ke rumah pohon sambil membawa kelinci putih tersebut dalam gendongannya lalu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi senang yang akan ditunjukan hybrid kucing manisnya. Memikirkan itu saja membuat ekornya bergerak gerak senang dan Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sesampainya di rumah pohon, bagaimana tidak tertawa? jika Baekhyun tertidur dengan bersandar dekat jendela dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan headset yang masih menempel di telinganya. Apakah selama itu Chanyeol pergi sampai-sampai hyibrid kucing itu tertidur? Chanyeol lalu mulai membangun si hybrid manis itu.

"Baek? hey bangunlah" sedikit menguncangkan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bergeming tapi Chanyeol tetap berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hey Baek lihatlah aku membawa apa untuk mu" Tidak ada tanda tanda Baekhyun akan bangun akhirnya Chanyeol mendekatkan kelinci yang dibawanya ke wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang kelinci tersebut dangan cara memegang kedua telinga panjangnya sehingga membuat kelinci tersebut bergerak menendang nendang wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang seperti menendang wajahnya akhirnya terbangun dan Baekhyun pun terkejut melihat seekor kelinci putih sedang menendang wajahnya.

"Y-yak kelinci nakall" Baekhyun segera menyingkir dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Hehe akhirnya kau bangun"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yak kau menganggu tidurku saja!"

"Menganggu ya? padahal aku hanya ingin memberi mu kelinci ini, tapi sepertinya kau tidak ingin ya? yasudah kalo begitu aku lepaskan saja" ucap Chanyeol saat akan membawa kelinci tersebut kebawah.

"Tunggu! kelinci?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada heran.

"Ne kelinci!" Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menyodorkan kelinci tersebut kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat kelinci yang berada di tangan Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar dan langsung mengambil alih kelinci tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kelinci!" pekik Baekhyun senang lalu memeluk kelinci tersebut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senang saat melihat Baekhyun memeluk kelinci itu. Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun menyukai pemberiannya.

"Ah kau lucu sekali!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus kelincinya.

"Yeollie apa kau mempunyai kandang atau sesuatu untuk meletakan kelinci ini?"

"Hm ada sebentar!" Chanyeol berjalan kearah belakang rumah pohonya, lalu kembali membawa kandang berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari besi dan di cat warna biru.

"Kau bisa gunakan ini, monggu dan toben sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi mereka sudah besar" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan kandang pada Baekhyun.

"Monggu dan toben? mereka juga kelinci?" jawab Baekhyun sembari memasukan kelinci tersebut kedalam kandang.

"Bukan, mereka anjing anjingku" Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ohh.. yeollie kau punya wortel atau sayuran lainnya?"

"Tidak Baek aku benci sayur jadi aku tidak punya" jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun turun kebawah mencari dedaunan atau rerumputan disekitar rumah pohon yang sekiranya dapat di makan oleh kelincinya. Baekhyun pun kembali ke rumah pohon setelah beberapa menit mencari dedaunan dan rerumputan.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kandang kelincinya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur disebelah kandang kelincinya dengan sebelah tangannya menutup wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak berani mengusik Chanyeol karena Baekhyun pikir sedang kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.

Baekhyun mendekati kandang tersebut yang berada disebelah Chanyeol lalu duduk membelakangi Chanyeol dan mulai memasukan dedaunan yang dibawanya kedalam kandang.

"Makan yang banyak kelinci manis supaya cepat besar!"

Sedang asik asiknya memperhatikan kelicinya yang sedang makan, tiba tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkar begitu saja di pinggangnya dari arah belakang. Baekhyun sudah tau itu tangan Chanyeol dengan segera Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Hey Baek kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padaku karena telah memberikanmu kelinci?" ucap Chanyeol sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Baekhyun.

"Hm terimakasih yeollie" lalu pandangan Baekhyun kembali lagi pada kelincinya.

"Hey lihat orangnya saat kau mengucapkan terima kasih" Chanyeol segera bangkit dan duduk dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Ck! yang penting aku sudah berterimakasih"

"Hey Baek lihat sini"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas sedang malas berdebat, akhirnya membalikan badan untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dan seketika Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut karena merasa benda kenyal dan basah menempel pada bibirnya. Astaga Chanyeol sedang menciumnya!

Awalnya hanya menempel lalu bergerak sedikit melumat dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang menghisap bibir bawahnya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Dan sebelah tangannya lagi menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkari lehernya.

Baekhyun yang mulai terbuai sedikit demi sedikit berusaha untuk membalas ciumannya. Baekhyun mulai ngerang saat tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus pinggangnya dan merambat memasuki bajunya. Tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus sensual punggung Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun meremat rambut belakang Chanyeol karena terlalu nikmat.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas karena Baekhyun belum memberi izin lidahnya untuk menjelajahi mulutnya.

"Akhh" pekik Baekhyun membuka mulut saat dirasa Chanyeok mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol menyatukan ekor mereka sambil mulai menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol itu seorang good kisser, terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang langsung terbuai dengan ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"mmphh" desah Baekhyun tertahan saat tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap bagian sensitif pada dadanya.

Telinga mereka sama sama melengkung datar kebawah, tanda mereka berdua sudah diselimuti oleh nafsu. Baekhyun yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas mulai berontak dengan mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera melepas ciuaman mereka dengan sedikit tidak rela. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sedang meraih oksigen membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang.

Chanyeol segera membaringkan Baekhyun di karpet berbulunya dengan ekor mereka yang masih melilit satu sama lain. Masih tetap melihat ke arah wajah Baekhyun yang menggoda lalu turun ke arah leher putihnya. Chanyeolpun tergoda untuk menodai lehernya akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Nghh C-chanyeolh" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai menghisap dan mengigit lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda merah yang banyak.

Setelah puas dengan menandai lehernya Chanyeol mulai menaikan sweater yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan melepasnya. Baekhyun tidak berontak karena pikirannya telah di kuasai oleh nafsunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Chanyeol berdecak kagum saat memandangi bentuk tubuh Baekhyun yang indah dan kulitnya yang seputih salju itu.

"Kau cantik Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Chanyeol lalu merunduk "Kau akan jadi milikku" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga berbulu Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan _papila_ pada lidahnya dan mulai menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

"Chan-yeolh he-hentikann" ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah untuk menahan desahannya. Chanyeol cukup pintar untuk memanjakan titik sensitif Baekhyun sehingga memuat Baekhyun semakin terangsang.

Jilatan Chanyeol lalu turun pada dada Baekhyun, lalu dengan segera Chanyeol menjilati tonjolan kecil yang berada di dada kiri Baekhyun tersebut dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Lalu sebelah tangannya meremas tonjolan yang lainnya, memelintir dan sesekali mencubitnya.

Jilatan Chanyeol terus turun sampai perut Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lalu sesekali membuat tanda merah disana. Sensasi yang diberikan lidah kasar Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan dan geli disaat yang bersamaan. Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun memegang kepala Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Baek aku tidak bisa nahannya lagi!" Chanyeol menggeram rendah, setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol dengan tergesa melepaskan celana dan dalaman Baekhyun yang masih melekat. Lalu melepaskan semua pakaian miliknya sendiri.

Sekarang mereka sama sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, Baekhyun tercengang saat melihat kejantaan milik Chanyeol yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dari pada miliknya. Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat kejantannnya.

"Kenapa? kau mau hm?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menuntun sebelah tangan Baekhyun kearah penisnya.

"B-bagaimana ini bisa sebesar ini?" tanyannya sambil terus menatap penis Chanyeol.

"Hybrid srigala memang memiliki penis besar sayang, apalagi seorang alpha sepertiku tentu harus memiliki penis yang besar untuk membuat pasangannya puas dan membuahi pasangannya saat knoting nanti" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan nada yang menggoda sembari mengelus telinga berbulu milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sedikit gugup saat memikirkan penis sebesar ini akan memasuki lubangnya nanti. _Memang ini akan muat?_ \- batinnya, Baekhyun jadi ngeri sendiri memikirkannya.

"A-apa ini akan cukup nanti yeollie?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Yang ditatap sudah menggeram fruatasi. Sungguh! Chanyeol sudah sangat horny dan Baekhyun sangat mengulur ulur waktunya.

"Tentu sayang! Sekarang ayo kita mulai aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lagi, dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"A-aku bingung harus berbuat apa? bisa kau tunjukan padaku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Tentu! sekarang kau hanya perlu membuka mulutmu lebar-lebar sayang"

"emm seperti in-" belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya Chanyeol sudah langsung melesatkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Ahhh" desah Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya tanda ia sangat menikmati hangat dan basahnya mulut Baekhyun.

"Emhh uhuk!" Baekhyun mulai merasakan mual saat ujung penis Chanyeol mengenai tenggorokannya.

"Bergeraklah sayang, keluar masukan penisku si mulut" ucap Chanyeol

Dengan patuh Baekhyun menggerakan penis tersebut keluar masuk mulutnya. Karena tidak cukup Baekhyun jadi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membantu memijatnya.

"Ahh ya begitu sayang ohh" ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha menggerakan pinggangnya berlawanan arah.

Baekhyun mulai belajar dengan cepat, dia terus keluar masukan kejantanan Chanyeol dengan sesekali menghisap dan mengigitnya seperti permen lolipop hingga membuat Chanyeol menggeram nikmat. Ekor Baekhyun juga tidak ingin ketinggalan, jika tangan Baekhyun mulai lelah ia akan menggatikannya dengan ekornya sendiri dan mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol seperti sedang melakukan handjob.

Saat dirasa kejantanan Chanyeol mulai membesar tanda ia akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Baekhyun segera melakukan gerakannya dengan cepat dan mulai menghisap penis tersebut dengan kuat.

"B-baek sudah berhenti, aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan benihku di dalam mulutmu! aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam mu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong pelan kepala Baekhyun untuk melepaskan penisnya dari kulumannya.

Baekhyun sedikit merengek karena Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya dari mulut Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun sedang menikmati memblow job penisnya. Baekhyun memasang kitty eyesnya berharap Chanyeol memberikan lagi penisnya.

"Tidak sayang, sudah selesai bermainnya sekarang aku ingin ke bagian intinya" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengusap telinga berbulu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seketika terdiam sedikit ragu saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, ini yang pertama kalinya selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jadi wajar Baekhyun ragu. _Apakah Chanyeol orang yang tepat untukku? Apa Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab setelah ini?_ Segala bentuk pertanyaan terngiang dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun hanya takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mereka melakukan hubungan intim ini.

Melihat keterdiaman dan keraguan pada wajah Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya dan tangannya memegang dagu Baekhyun untuk mengangkat wajah manis si hybrid kucing tersebut.

"Kenapa hm? apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"E-em Yeollie i-ini pertama untukku, jadi a-aku sedikit ragu a-apakah kau-" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang berada tepat di bibirnya.

"Shhh.. aku akan bertanggung jawab sayang, lagipula setelah ini kau akan menjadi miliku" mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun lalu mencium dengan lembut bibir sang hybrid tersebut.

"Mphh" Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun begitu lembut untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang mulai tumbuh untuk Baekhyun dan agar si hybrid kucing tidak lagi meragukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mulai terbuai segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang hybrid srigala dan mulai mempasrahkan dirinya. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun menjadi rileks mulai mendorong pelan tumbuhnya agar berbaring di karpet berbulunya. Ekor Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, dia menggerakan ekornya untuk mengelus perut datarnya agar membuat Baekhyum lebih terangsang. Baekhyun mengerang kecil dirasa tangan Chanyeol sedang memelintir tonjolan yang di dadanya. Lalu Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Yeollieh segera lakukanh~" rengek Baekhyun setengah mendesah.

"Baiklah.. ini mungkin akan sakit jadi kau boleh lakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu padaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun lalu membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk mengangkang. Chanyeol sedikit menjilat bibirnua saat pertama kali melihat lubang merah muda yang berkedut itu.

Si hybrid kucing hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang merah muda Baekhyun yang berkedut untuk meminta segera diisi. Dia sedikit menggesekan kepala penisnya pada _hole_ Baekhyun saat akan memasukinya.

"Nghh Chanyeol cepatlah!" ucap Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Aku masuk sayang eungh!" Chanyeol sedikit mendesah saat memasukan kepala penisnya pada _hole_ Baekhyun. Baru kepalanya saja Chanyeol merasa keenakan karena _hole_ Baekhyun mencengkramnya dengan kuat apalagi jika semuanya, Chanyeol mungkin akan langsung orgasme!

"Argh hiks sa-sakit" mendengar suara tangisan dari sang kucing Chanyeol membungkukan badannya lalu memeluk hybrid tersebut.

"Rileks kitty sakitnya hanya sebentar" ucapnya sambil mengecup leher Baekhyun dan sesekali membuat tanda sana. Merasa Baekhyun rileks kembali Chanyeol kembali mendorong penisnya untuk semakin masuk kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kesakitan lagi Chanyeol lalu menghentakannya dengan keras.

"ARGHH SAKIT SRIGALA BODOH! hiks.." Baekhyun kembali menitikan air matanya saat dirasa penis Chanyeol sudah masuk seluruhnya pada _holenya_. Baekhyun juga mencakar punggung Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan sakitnya dan membuat luka panjang pada punggung hybrid srigala tersebut. Chanyeol hanya meringis saat Baekhyun mencakar punggungnya dia tau Baekhyun lebih merasa kesakitan dibanding dengan dirinya. Chanyeol lalu kembali mengucapkan kata penenang untuk si kitty dan mengelus ekornya yang bergerak gelisah menahan sakit sambil menunggu hybrid kucingnya agar beradaptasi dengan penisnya yang berada didalam _hole_ sempitnya.

"Ngh yeollie.. bergeraklah~"

"Hm ne" Chanyeol mencium kilat bibir Baekhyun lalu mulai bergerak pelan di dalam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Ahh ahh nghh _faster_ yeolliehh~" Baekhyun mendesah keras.

"As your wish my queen" Chanyeol pun mempercepat tusukannya dan membuat Baekhyun semakin menggila karena Chanyeol terus menumbuk titik sensitifnya di dalam sana.

"Nghh y-yeollie ahh ahh terushh" Baekhyun mulai menjambak pelan rambut belakang Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan nikmatnya.

"Grrr kau be-begitu sempit sayang aku suka grrr" Chanyeol menggeram rendah sambil membuat beberapa kissmark di dada Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak hentak dengan kuat saat Chanyeol mendorong penisnya dengan kuat untuk semakin dalam memasuki _hole_ ketat Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menggeram rendah sedangkan Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras. Baekhyun tidak khawatir desahanya akan terdengar oleh hybrid lain toh mereka berada di rumah pohon yang berada di dalam hutan dan jauh dari rumah rumah penduduk.

Chanyeol begitu _horny_ melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan dengan kissmark yang hampir menutupi leher putihnya dan saliva yang keluar di pinggir bibir hybrid kucing tersebut lalu keringat yang semakin membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengkilap. Baekhyun menekuk telinganya kebawah tanda dia begitu menikmati percintaan mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu sembari mendesahkan nama sang hybrid srigala tersebut.

"Ahh ahh nghh a-aku mau keluar nghh"

Mendengar Baekhyunnya yang akan segera mencapai orgasmenya Chanyeol langsung penutup ujung penis Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, bermaksud untuk menunda orgasmenya.

"Shit! lepaskan tangan dari sana srigala!" umpat Baekhyun dengan frustasi karena gagal mencapai orgasmenya.

"Tidak sayang kau telah orgasme sebanyak 3 kali, sedangkan aku belum sama sekali"

"Kalau begitu ce-cepatlah nghh" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon dan semakin membuat Chanyeol _horny_.

"Se-sebentar lagi sayang!" Chanyeol sudab sangat horny jadi ia semakin gencar membobol _hole_ ketat Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh hybrid kucing terlonjak lonjak dengan cepat.

"Arghh kitty i'm comming!!" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari penis Baekhyun dan menghentakan keras penisnya agar semakin dalam lalu segera menggil leher hybrid kucing tersebut dengan keras.

"Ahhh arghh..."

"Ahh grrrr"

Baekhyun mendesah panjang sambil meringis sakit sedangkan Chanyeol menggeram dengan rendah saat mereka mencapai orgasmenya bersama sama. Cairan Baekhyun mengotori perutnya sendiri dan sedikit mengenai perut Chanyeol. Sedangkan si hybrid srigala mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Nghh shh" Baekhyun sedikit mendesah karena Chanyeol masih mengerakan penisnya pelan agar semua sarinya keluar.

Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari _hole_ Baekhyun lalu mulai menjilati leher Baekhyun yang telah di gigitnya saat dirasa cairannya telah berhenti keluar. Hybrid srigala itu terus menjilat leher Baekhyun sampai darah pada lehernya berhenti mengalir. Setelah selesai menjilati leher Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai menciumi seluruh wajah berkeringat Baekhyun.

"Kau milikku sekarang aku telah menandaimu" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengangkat tumbuh Baekhyun dan lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil meraih oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Chanyeol terus memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung telanjang Baekhyun sesekali juga menciumi wajah lelah hybrid tersebut.

Merasa nyaman lalu Baekhyun memeluk balik tubuh Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggan Chanyeol. Dia juga mulai mengusel nguselkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan dengkuran khas kucingnya. Baekhyun sedang merasa senang dan nyaman.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang manja seperti ini. Hybrid srigala itu senang jika kitty nya mulai bermanja manja dengannya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya merasa bangga telah memiliki hybrid manis ini.

"Tidurlah kitty kau pasti lelah" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Hngg" karena kelelah setelah aktivitas tadi dan rasa nyaman yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun memberat dan akhirnya hybrid kucing jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu kitty" ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun terlelap.

.

.

.

 _at grandma's house_

Ini sudah pukul 6 sore tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum juga pulang. Nenek Xi terlihat sedang mondar mandir di depan rumahnya dengan perasaan cemas. Nenek Xi takut terjadi sesuatu pada kedua cucu kesayangannya.

Nenek Xi terus mondar mandir sambil melihat ke arah hutan. Tetapi matanya langsung melebar saat melihat Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya keluar dari dalam hutan. Tanpa pikir panjang nenek Xi berjalan tergesa gesa ke arah mereka berdua.

"Astaga ada apa dengan Baekkie?" tanya nenek Xi dengan cemas.

"Baekhyun hanya tertidur nenek Xi, dia tidur karena terlalu lama menunggu ku berburu" jawab Chanyeol berbohong tentu saja.

"Astaga anak ini" nenek Xi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo nak yeollie cepat masuk dalam rumah" ucap nenek Xi sembari berjalan duluan di depan.

"Masuklah udara semakin dingin diluar" ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

"Nek aku akan ke kamar Baekhyun untuk membaringkan Baekhyun disana" ucap Chanyeol sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar si kitty.

"Ah yaa nenek juga akan membuatkan mu coklat panas dulu" jawab nenek Xi berjalan ke arah dapur.

Saat sampai dikamar Baekhyun Chanyeol segera membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya dan memakaikannya selimut agar kitty nya tidak kedinginan. Chanyeol tidak segera keluar kamar tetapi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun sambil terus memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun yang tertidur damai. Chanyeol merasa seperti ada kupu kupu yang berterbangan dari perutnya, ia senang melihat wajah tertidur Baekhyun.

"Kau sekarang milikku sayang" ucapnya lalu membungkukan badannya dan mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun sebelum beranjak dari sana.

"Good night my kitty"

"Love you" bisiknya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

Fast update ga?? wkwk maap yaa updatenya lamaa ion kemarin kemarin lagi liburan jadi ga mood buat ngelanjutin ff ini :'v

Maap juga kalo nc nya kurang hot ion masih belajar juga buat nc nya wkwk :'v maap juga kalo chapter ini sedikit gaje (*﹃*)

Efek liburan otaknya sedikit berdebu buat mikir lagi wkwk

Pokonyaa maapin segala kekurangan yang ada di ff ini, maklum ion masih belajar untuk jadi pembuat ff profesional :3 ohiyaa makasih juga yang udah nyempetin _review_ di chapter sebelumnya ion ga nyangka bakalan banyak yang _review_ (๑ڡ๑)

Ion juga tunggu _review_ kalian di chapter ini makasihhh (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و


End file.
